


Crushed

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco should have known, as with all things, that when Star came bounding towards him barely able to contain her giggles, trouble was going to come sooner or later. In this case it was later, but Marco would have preferred it to be never. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be spending his last bit of allowance on a Triple Decker Fudge Brownie Ice Cream Sunday for his best friend at eight o’clock on a Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crushed By Oscar

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Star is stood up by Oscar for a date and Marco cheers her up by taking her for ice cream. She realizes she had a better time with Marco than she would have with Oscar"

Marco should have known, as with all things, that when Star came bounding towards him barely able to contain her giggles, trouble was going to come sooner or later. In this case it was later, but Marco would have preferred it to be never. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be spending his last bit of allowance on a Triple Decker Fudge Brownie Ice Cream Sunday for his best friend at eight o’clock on a Saturday night.

It had started after Star’s harrowing dive into Mewberty had ended; that was when Oscar had really taken notice of Star’s brilliance. Perhaps being among real stars had made him realize how much cooler and bubblier she was than those shiny clumps of gas. Marco would catch him looking back at her sometimes when Star was in one of her “Crazy Crush Trances” as she liked to call them, and listened while she raved about what that could mean. Sometimes it wore a little thin, listening to her go on and on about Oscar, but he was her best friend, and it was his job. It wasn’t like she hadn’t done the same for him with Jackie.

Things had _really_   started after fourth block on Friday, the last block of the day. Marco had been waiting for Star in their usual spot so they could walk home, and she’d been a little late, but he hadn’t worried about it. Three minutes later, she had come rocketing down the hall, a smile barely containing her happiness. She had stumbled a few feet away, crashing into Marco with a little yelp, and he steadied them both. “Marco, Marco, guess what! Oh my God, guess what!”

“What?” He was busy dusting himself off and calming his heart from the rather unsafe collision, and as such, was barely listening.

“Oscar asked me out!” She screeched, grabbing his shoulders and pressing her nose to his in excitement. Marco blushed, but brushed it off quickly, separating himself from her.

He grinned, genuinely happy for her, “That’s great! Are...are you like, going on a date?”

“Ye-e-e-e-s!” She sang, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hall towards the door. They had a ten to fifteen minute walk until they reached home, so he was sure to hear all about the proposal. “I was on my way here, but y’know...got distracted by his awesomeness. He was singing one of his _amazing_ songs-- did you know he writes them himself?” Star paused to look at Marco, who nodded dutifully, “Well, anyway, all of sudden he was next to me and we were talking and I thought I blew it, but then he _asked! Me! Out!_ I almost _died_ , it was so cool!”

“So when’s the date?” Marco asked, thinking of their monthly movie night that they’d spent the past week preparing for. Tomorrow night was supposed to be reserved for the perfect mix of bloody horror and romantic comedies, with Marco’s Super-Awesome-Nachos and bowls of candy on the side.

“Oh…” Her face fell, and he knew what she was going to say, “...well, it’s kind-of-tomorrow-night-at-seven,” she spoke quickly, her head down, “I _know_ it’s our movie night, and I _promise_ that I’ll make it up to you! This is like, a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

Marco sighed, but nodded anyway, “I know. It’s okay, I get it,” he reassured her. Star hopped over a hole in the sidewalk and then pause in front of him.

Her smile was more controlled, almost nervous now, and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, “Thank you, Marco. You’re the best.”

“I know,” he smiled warmly over her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her just as tight, “Just--”

They were interrupted by a loud screech as a passing car swerved to avoid the giant, swirling portal that had opened. Ludo and his minions had been trying to sneak out of their portal to catch the two off guard, but the little monster threw his hands up in frustration. “I hate this dimension! Get them!”

Marco and Star pulled apart, falling into their Super Cool Battle Stances. The battle was short and rather unimpressive, but Star still declared, “This is the _best! Day! Ever!_ Mega Rainbow Happiness _Explosion!”_ at the end of it.

It was lucky that Friday was so good, because Saturday, it turned out, would be the worst yet. Star woke up with an awfully nervous ball in her stomach, and Marco tried his best to soothe her, but she only became more anxious as the clock ticked closer and closer to seven. Right after dinner, Star had bolted upstairs to get ready and then frantically called for Marco. He thought by the break in her voice that she was in real trouble, but she was waiting with only her head peeking out from behind her door.

“Star?”

“Marco,” she frowned, her brows pulling together and her lips rather pouty, “I’m super nervous.”

Marco tilted his head, unsure as to why she was hiding behind her door. “I know, Star, you’ve been bouncing around all day.”

She was still frowning, which caused him to frown in turn, “What if I’m not good enough?”

Marco gave her a sympathetic look and leaned closer to the door, “Star, you’re way too good for Oscar. For anybody. Anybody who thinks otherwise is a...an extreme turd head.”

Star laughed, albeit nervously, so Marco figured everything was going to be okay She sighed and then pulled the door back to reveal her dress. Marco gasped, entranced by the glittery red fabric of her dress. He’d known she was a princess, but she actually _looked_ like one now.

“What?” she fidgeted nervously, playing with the ends of her dress, “Too much?”

He closed his mouth and smiled, wholeheartedly believing his response, “Perfect.”

Star broke out into a real grin this time, and Marco walked her down the stairs, glad that she was happy. “Don’t stay out too late. Be safe. I’ll wait for you to get back, alright?”

“Sure, sure, Wild Man,” she teased, and then softened, “Thank you, Marco.”

“No problem,” he smiled back at her, sending his best friend off with a wave. He planned to spend the night practicing karate, or maybe catching up on some Not About History reruns. He was only halfway through the first episode when the door creaked back open, and Star slid in, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He jumped up, concerned. “Uh, Star?”

When she met his eyes, she burst into tears. Marco approached her slowly, engulfing her in a warm hug. Cautiously, he asked, “What’s wrong?”

“He...he wasn’t there Marco. I w-waited for half an hour and he didn’t sh-show up! God, I’m so s-stupid,” she was having a hard time speaking around the tears. Marco thought that maybe he would do some karate tonight, but shook his head and focused on her instead.

“You’re not stupid, Star. _He’s_ stupid for standing up a princess. Forget him,” Marco felt awful-- he hated when people cried, never mind when it was his best friend. He made a decision, abandoning the Not About History Channel “Come on.”

Marco pulled away, but grabbed her arm and gently tugged her toward the door. Star was able to stifle her sobs into little sniffles, and let him lead her out the door. “W-where are we going?”

“To get the best medicine on Earth-- ice cream.”

It took them fifteen minutes to walk to Georgio’s Ice Cream Machine, Marco’s personal favorite ice cream shop. The sun had set, but it was still fairly warm out, and he listened to Star vent without complaint. He could see the other stars in the sky, and wondered if she knew any constellations.

There were only a few other people at the shop, and Marco seated Star at a picnic table tucked away to the side while he went to order. He decided that this disaster deserved the Triple Decker Fudge Brownie Ice Cream Sunday, a dish Marco had yet to be able to finish on his own. He had just enough for it, with a few coins of change to spare, but Star was worth it.

When he came back with the heaping monster, Star looked a little alarmed. “So...you’re gonna cheer me up...by putting me into a food coma?”

“Trust me,” he set it down, “This thing’ll make you pretty darn happy...even if you get sick later.”

“Well,” Star gave him a small, thankful smile, “You’re doing a pretty good job of that already-- the happy part, not the sick. Duh.”

Marco handed her a spoon and dug in, scooping ice cream into his mouth. Star laughed when a bit dribbled out and he choked a little. She found that the ice cream did make her feel better, especially with Marco’s commentary about constellations and something called supernovas. She found herself thinking she was glad they had skipped the movie night and that fate had also canceled her date, because sitting here under the stars with Marco eating enough ice cream to kill a small child was more fun than she could have dreamed.

Marco himself was thinking that maybe a person like Jackie Lynn Thomas didn’t matter so much when he had a person like Star Butterfly to brighten his world. Just maybe, though.

 

 


	2. Crushed by Jackie...or Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Marco, being rejected by Jackie, goes into depression. Star notices this and decides to tell marco that she loves him"

Almost two months had passed since the two teenagers had skipped their movie night for what ultimately ended up being a friend-date. Star no longer liked Oscar, and wouldn’t even glance his way if they happened to cross his path. Instead, she seemed to throw herself into making more friends and being as positive as possible.

A side effect of Star’s larger circle or friends seemed to be loosening lips, and Marco couldn’t understand why everyone was staring at him and whispering until he saw Star third block on a Friday. Her eyes were huge, and she was biting her lip nervously, which made Marco tense. He thought that maybe Ludo had advanced in his attack strategy, or something equally worse had occurred. Which it kind of had, but this time the world seemed only to be ending for him.

“Marco!” Star grabbed his sweatshirt and ripped him forward, “Marco, I’m really, really sorry. Like more than anything else I’ve ever done. It was an accident, I swear--”

Marco pulled back, looking at her suspiciously, “What happened?”

Star shook her hands out, and fixed him with a borderline painful stare, “I really Starred it up. I was talking with some friends, and it just--”

“Uh, Marco?”He felt someone tap on his shoulder, and didn’t quite understand Star’s look of panic, “Can we talk?”

It was Jackie, and naturally,  he immediately felt his body clam up. Her eyes drifted from him for a minute and he could practically hear Star slinking off. Marco, for one, was at a complete loss as to what this day had become. Unluckily, Jackie seemed more than willing to fill him in. “I...I heard what’s going around school.”

Still confused, Marco’s face scrunched, “Which...is….what exactly?”

It didn’t click until until Jackie opened her mouth to answer them, and Marco’s whole body flushed, and he became very aware of where he was. “That...you have a crush on me. And I’m really sorry, I like you, I do, but...not like that. I’m sorry.” Jackie was frowning at him.

Marco opened and closed his mouth several times, at a loss for words. Finally, he settled for, “Okay.”

“Okay? No hard feelings, right?” Jackie offered him a tentative smile, but didn’t answer. He turned around and headed straight for the door, not looking back. His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking and his breath was coming out in short rasps.

It wasn’t that he was devastated about Jackie’s news. He’d always figured his chances with her were slim, but _God_ that had been so embarrassing. And Star... Marco felt the sting of betrayal as he stalked home, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt tight around him. How could she tell people that? How could he face Jackie, or the other people at school who knew that his best friend had given away one of his closest, though maybe not best kept, secrets?

Marco decided that he wouldn’t, and that he’d have to drop out immediately and find some odd jobs around town to live off of for the rest of his life.

By the time Star returned from school, Marco had locked himself in his room, and had begun building his new home out of blankets and pillows. He stilled when she knocked tentatively on the door, hoping that she would think he was asleep, or maybe dead. “Marco...Marco, I know you’re in there. I’m really sorry. I...didn’t mean to say it, it just came out.”

He didn’t reply, but he could still sense her standing outside. Finally, a little gruffly, he said, “Please leave me alone.”

Marco heard her gasp, but she shuffled away anyway, letting him collapse in a heap on his new home. He didn’t really feel like doing anything but laying there on the floor, and so that’s what he did. When Star, and then his mother came to his door for supper, he just said he wasn’t feeling very well. He did end up falling asleep for awhile, and when he woke up he realized that it was nearly eleven at night. His stomach growling, he pushed himself off of the floor and crept out into the hallway. All of the lights were off, and he could hear his father snoring in his parents’ bedroom.

Marco was bending to grab a container of leftovers when a voice behind him said, “Marco?” and caused him to jump and smack his head. “Oh, Marco-- I’m sorry!”

Star was standing behind him, her hands covering her mouth. He rubbed at his head and bent to retrieve the container. “What are you doing up?”

“I never went to sleep,” she admitted, “I was waiting to see if you’d come out.”

“Well, get a good look,” he sighed, “because I’m going to become a hermit and live with my parents forever and never go back to school.”

“I...I understand if you’re mad at me,” she said softly, “I just want you to be happy again.”

Marco sighed, turning to her, “I’m not mad, Star. I’m just...embarrassed.”

“I know, I know. Having a crush outed is super embarrassing, so...do you want me to out mine?” She offered anxiously.

“Star, you had a crush on Oscar. I knew that already,” he laughed, punching in the time for the microwave.

“No...I have a new crush,” she mumbled, “and it would be really embarrassing for me to tell you, so then we’d be even, right?”

“I guess?” he turned to look at her, confused.

“Well....” Star twisted the wand in her hands, “It’s...It’s kinda, uh-- you.”

“What?” Marco spluttered, the leftover chicken forgotten. His eyes were wide and his head was cocked to the side, his mouth hanging open.

“Uh…” Star’s hands were shaking, and she swallowed the lump in her throat, “I kinda....I kinda love you, I think.”

Marco seemed to be frozen, and Star had no way to gauge his reaction. She was ready to book it back to her room and hide there until she could hitch a ride to Mewni, but finally he let out a deep breath. “Yeah?”

She smiled nervously at him, “Yeah.”

“Well…” Marco took a step forward, and then another, and then his hands were on either side of her face, and then their lips met. Star had a starry look in her eyes when he pulled away. Marco looked like he was beginning to panic, as if realizing what he had just done. Star pulled him closer and kissed him again.

When they pulled away from him again, she fixed him with a teasing stare, “Wanna get some ice cream?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the end for this prompt, the next chapter is a different prompt i received that i thought worked well with this one. thanks for reading, if you liked it please show your support through kudos or comment, it means a lot!!


End file.
